


All Sales Final

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Series: Please, Come Again Modern AU [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sons of Anarchy, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sexual Liberation, Succubi & Incubi, succubus queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: Welcome to installment #5. I hope you're enjoying these deliciously smutty tales. These are leading somewhere and the end is almost in sight. (You can also read each as Stand Alone stories.)This story adds another character to the mix, the lovely Luna of The 100. Keep reading to find out Your fate!
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader, Jax Teller/You, Luna (The 100)/Reader, Luna (The 100)/You, Ramsay Bolton/Reader, Ramsay Bolton/You, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: Please, Come Again Modern AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All Sales Final

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been updated and completed, as of, February 21, 2021.

All Sales Final  
Inspired by Music 'Hopelessly Devoted to You' by PIG

Your eyes fluttered and then closed against the harsh light of morning as it peeked through the blinds over your bedroom window.  
You sat up slowly, your body aching…the price you payed for your particular preferences. You were still wearing the outfit from the night before, except for your cat-ears, were appeared to be missing.  
What had even happened last night? Eventually it all ran together in your mind, a sea of gothic fantasy, what had been real?  
You stepped into the shower, steam pouring out and filling the room as you did. Each time you closed your eyes your mind was flooded with images. The things you did…  
There was an even more pressing issue…what were they? A question you never thought you’d have to ponder, and yet…  
As you stood there, the hot water cascading over and down your body, you closed your eyes. The music of the night before drifted in, pulsing within you it seemed. You could see the magnificent beasts as they smiled at you, offering you more wine…  
Had that been wine? Not like any wine you had ever had before and whatever they had given you later was even stranger. Both tasted pleasant enough but the world around you had become so different with each sip.  
You grabbed the soap and began soaping up your loofa, thinking.  
Ultimately what did it all mean? Putting your questions about them aside, what did all this mean? Was it just something casual? A one-time thing? Did they want more? Did you?  
It was nice having beautiful men around whenever you felt the itch…and you felt rather content if that was all it was to them as well.  
You knew what others thought of single women…how deep down they could only be happy if they had a companion, but honestly you loved your life.  
You loved living alone with just your cat and lovable puppy to keep you company. You enjoyed your space, and if you were to get into another relationship…it would just be more trouble than it was worth.  
All this was true, but, as you got out of the shower it was Ramsay you were thinking of. His bite marks ached with each movement; a pain so delicious you could hardly contain yourself.  
Severus’s haunting eyes swam before your vision, along with his oh so kissable lips, and then Jax’s face came next, beautiful, golden, and smiling mischievously at you.  
You needed to see them again…and soon.  
First you needed time to heal. 

Within three days all of them had texted you, you read and re-read the texts, smiling at the messages but not replying. You knew if you did you would go to them and you were still too sore.  
A knock sounded upon your door; your puppy barked frantically as you moved from the couch to answer it. You opened the door and standing on the other side looking rather bored was…your best friend. She carried boba tea and handed you one. “’Where have you been lately?” she asked pushing past you and into your apartment.  
“Why don’t you come in?” you asked as you shut the door, moving over to the couch where she was sitting.  
“You have been MIA for days. Tell me what’s going on.”  
“Days?” you asked confused. “What do you mean?”  
“The last time we spoke you said you were going to a party, that was three days ago.”  
You didn’t understand, three days? Where did those days go? Were you here? Were you there, at the party? You had no idea as you sipped your boba trying to figure out what had happened.

Meanwhile at the Mansion:  
“For someone that claims that human is all yours and off limits you sure don’t seem to be doing anything about it,” Ramsay said as he sat back on his throne.  
“Its my business, bastard,” Severus replied with a low growl.  
“You need to decide what you’re going to do,” Jax commented from his throne. “You know you only have a small window once the transformation begins.”  
Severus swirled the wine in his silver goblet, thinking. There had been many, men and women alike over the years, as he searched for the ONE who would take the last throne. The coveted throne that sat next to his. But this was serious business, and the search was never-ending. Could you really be the one?  
“I’ll bring her back and we’ll finish it,” Severus ruled and then he finished his wine, he placed the goblet on the table next to his throne and then he stood, walking back to his bedroom.

You managed to kick your friend out several hours later. You honestly hadn’t told her that much, but she was happy, eventually, with the details you provided.  
More details kept coming back to you. Smells, in sharp focus. If you closed your eyes you could smell each of those delectable men. With each meeting and each remembering you found something stir deep within, a feeling you had come to know throughout your life, but you didn’t know what it meant or why it occurred. But as it continued you knew what it was you wanted…more.  
You headed to your closet, picking out a simple outfit, as you dressed you were careful of your bruises that were still healing, but all other soreness was mostly gone. You decided to wear your hair down today and then you pulled on the dress, it was basically a long form-fitting tee shirt with the phases of the moon down the front against a black background. Your boots came up to your knees and they had adorable buckles all the way up. You put on just a hint of makeup and then you were ready. You grabbed your purse, phone, and car keys on the way out the door, saying goodbye to your cat and puppy as you did.  
You didn’t know the answers to your questions, but you knew you needed to see them again. And so you drove back to that mysterious mansion.

After knocking on the massive front door, it opened.  
“Hello?” you called as you pushed on the door, your voice echoing in the massive entryway.  
The door creaked as it swung open. You stepped inside, unsure and looked around.  
It hardly looked like the same place. The last time you had been there it was crawling with people, the lights had been almost hypnotic, music had pulsed in your body. Now the mansion was silent, eerily so. You somehow managed to make it back to the ‘throne’ room.  
“They aren’t here,” a voice floated down to you.  
You looked up to the raised platform where the thrones sat, and saw a beautiful lady standing there. She had beautiful bronze skin, shining brown eyes and magnificent voluptuous chocolate brown curls.  
“All of them?” you asked.  
She jumped down from the platform, joining you in the pit, her boots slapping the floor with a loud THWACK. “All of them.”  
“I guess…I’ll go then.”  
“What’s the rush?” she asked smiling intriguingly at you.  
Her strange shining eyes drew you in. “I suppose I could stay for a bit.”  
“Fabulous, let’s have a drink. I’m Luna, by the way.”

Severus was frustrated, he had looked all over town for you, but you were no where to be found. He stopped in his tracks when he walked into the Throne room and saw you on the floor with Luna.  
You were having the most marvelous indoor picnic. The two of you sat on a blanket on the floor, food and drink spread out before you. Plus there was the added bonus of lying back and looking up at the sky through the skylight in the ceiling.  
“Severus, there you are,” Luna said with a smile as she held a ruby red strawberry to your mouth. “Your friend here came looking for you…all…but she found me instead,” she said raising an eyebrow.  
You bit into the fruit, juices spurting out in a rather unstrawberry-like fashion.  
“Let me,” Luna said as she leaned in and drug her tongue close to your mouth where the juice gathered.  
“Great, now look what you’ve done,” Ramsay complained.  
“Me?” Severus questioned. “How is this my fault?”  
“If you had completed the ritual,” Jax said. “Luna wouldn’t have her claws in her right now.”  
“Its not that easy,” Severus replied. “I have to be sure.”  
“Alright, enough,” you said looking around at them all. “I demand to know what’s happening.”  
“Ooh,” Ramsay said. “She demands it.”  
“What are you people? What ritual? Who do you think I am?”  
“We’re…” Luna began but Severus stepped in holding his hand out for you.  
You looked to Luna. “You’re what?”  
“Vampires,” she responded like it was no big deal.  
“You’re kidding right?” you asked with a laugh.  
“You’ve seen the marks I left on your body,” Ramsay said sinking to the floor to sit by you. “Didn’t you think they were…unusual?”  
“I think this entire experience has been a bit unusual,” you replied, that feeling in your abdomen growing. “So…you’re trying to…turn me into a…a…vampire?” you could hardly say it without laughing.  
“No,” Severus replied, his voice deep and drawing you back to him. “I’m an incubus…and I’m searching for…my Queen.”  
“This is ridiculous,” you said even though you stayed where you were.  
Jax came around and sat near you and then Severus sunk to the floor. It felt like static between all of you, pulsing static.  
“So, I’m…what?”  
“You know you’re not human, darling,” Ramsay said reaching out to run his icy fingers along your neck.  
“Ramsay, stop,” Luna hissed. “Clearly she doesn’t know anything.”  
You didn’t understand, what even was an incubus? You figured it had nothing to do with the band, but the word was unfamiliar, you didn’t even know what it meant.  
“An incubus,” Ramsay said close to your ear as if he knew what you had just been thinking. “Is an immortal male with an insatiable sexual appetite that feeds on sexual energy.”  
“So, then…what am I?”  
“You, darling, are a succubus, the female equivalent.”  
You opened your mouth to argue but…what if it were true? Since your first sexual encounter, it seemed as if you couldn’t get enough. Over the years it seemed as if your sexual appetite had grown. You thought it had been a normal thing…but you had a hard time of finding others who felt the same. Now, as you sat between all of these people you could feel that itch again.  
“But…what does this mean?” you asked as you leaned back into Ramsay, your hand slowly caressing Luna’s arm.  
“It means,” Severus said leaning in close. “Now we can teach you, now you can join us.”  
“You belong with us, darling,” Ramsay said, his icy pinky slowly trailing down the side of your face.  
“Join you?”  
“The perfect mate for an incubus is a succubus,” Severus explained. “We are the only ones who can keep up with each other.”  
You looked into Severus’s eyes, beautiful black pools, framed by dark lashes. You leaned in and pressed your lips to his. A tingle moved through you.  
You enjoyed touching the others, but he was the one who made you feel…alive.  
“What does the ritual consist of?” you asked pulling back.  
“I can’t tell you,” Severus replied. “You just have to do it.”  
“But…what if, it’s not what I want?”  
“There is no place out there for you, doll,” Jax said.  
“Don’t you wonder why normal people have never been enough?” Severus asked. “They can’t keep up with you.”  
You knew what he was talking about and at the same time you didn’t want to admit it. Maybe there was more to the fact that you were single. Your appetite seemed to drive people away, so to protect yourself you didn’t allow people to get close to you.  
“What would happen? If I did the ritual?”  
“You would live here,” Severus said, brushing your hair out of your face. “as my Queen.”  
“What does being your Queen entail?”  
“You would live here with us,” Severus answered. “You would want for nothing. Your needs, all of your needs would be taken care of. Your itch would always be scratched, thoroughly. The choice, is up to you.”


End file.
